Harry Potter and The Brilliant Mind
by AnimeSeraph
Summary: A more calculative and aware Harry who lived with his godfather, face the challenges as one Dark lord ploys to return to the wizarding world . Smarter harry, Grey Harry
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone,I was kinda bored so thought of writing a Harry potter fic. This will be my first story so please bear with me and English is not my first language so I apologize in advance.  
I hope you enjoy!  
Everything belongs to J.K.R

Dialogues : "Tom"

Thoughts : 'Tom'

Other beings : **"Tom"**

* * *

**Chapter #01 : The Boy who Lived**

The rain was drizzling as darkness covers the land,clouds were covering the moon denying any source of light. A small house in Godric's Hollow lit up the dull night as sounds of television echoes throughout. Lily potter was in her thoughts,staring with those beautiful green eyes of hers,outside of the window observing the droplets as they fall onto the ground.

"Honey can you bring me the water please", James who was sitting at the sofa captivated by the television asked at which lily rolled her eyes. "Oh lazy husband of mine its just beside you and for the hundredth time Harry is sleeping right now and if he wakes now.." her threat left hanging bring out a nervous chuckle out of James who stuck his tongue out making lily sigh. James eyes sharpened at the sound of resounding footsteps just outside of the door. Lily looked puzzled as who possibly could be here at this hour. The door cracked opened with a thud, a dark figure was standing outside with a characteristic smirk which to james and lily's horror widened. A similar thought ran at both of their minds 'Voldemort!'.

* * *

Albus too many names Dumbledore was looking at the reports of the ICW, though it may seems strange American ministry was completely uninterested in the situation of the British . French were too weak at that moment to really provide any support and other seem to whole lot avoid it. Suddenly feeling that his age had caught up to him , he put his glasses down and hold his head in his hand. 'Where does it all go wrong, Tom', the boy seems to have immeasurable talent and extraordinary abilities at that time, such a bright future and where had all that gone, to the dark. Suddenly the door clicked as Deputy Head Mistress McGonagall entered in a hurried fashion.

"Whats wrong Minerva, you seems troubled" Headmaster spoke raising an eyebrow curiously . "Albus! The Fidelius Charm surrounding the Potter family house have been breached!" Minerva spoke almost too fast for the Headmaster to understand, Albus roused from his seat ."Alert the Order Minerva! we must hurry" both of them apparated , hoping that their nightmare was not turning into a reality for the Potter family.

* * *

"Harry..." Lily spoke quietly, her eyes brimmed with tears as they pour looking at her baby boy who had an innocent expression trying to decipher her mothers words. " Remember son, your mother loves you and will always be with you" she kissed her son for the last time as the door behind her exploded into bits, Lily stood up protectively in front of her son as she faced down the monster. "Not Harry! Please... have mercy... Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything!" the leniency in her tone bring a sense of satisfaction for the Dark lord. He sneered and put out his wand " You stupid little girl..Avada Kedavra!" , green light filled the room as lily fell lifeless onto the ground as last remaining tears finally escaped her eyes ,little harry looked at her mother immobile form in disbelieve . "Finally! Boy! you ...you were the one chosen to defeat me?! The greatest wizard " Voldemort laugh resounded in the room ." Pity you could have been a great wizard someday but Alas faith was not kind to you...Avada Kedavra!" for the second time green light illuminated the the house but this time an explosion followed.

Few minutes later Dumbledore, Minerva and Sirius entered the House, coldness ran through their blood as they saw the lifeless form of james laying on the ground with wand tightly clutched in his hand . Minerva ran towards the corpse while Sirius fell down weeping for his fallen brother . Minerva checked James pulse which happened to give her no hope for one of her favorite student , tears filled her eyes. Albus with mournful eyes looked at his student ashamed of his failure a cry of a child shook three adults from their thoughts." Harry!" Sirius spoke as he ran upstairs, Albus and Minerva followed the black heir. Sirius saw lily in the corner of a room unresponsive, another addition to his sorrow, he looked towards the crib as two bright green eyes were staring at sight of his dead mother. Sirius hurried towards the boy hold him and hugged him finding comfort in the little child arms. Albus who entered comprehend the situation .'The prophecy is completed but at what cost'.That was the night which gave birth to boy who lived,same night which stole his parents from him forever. 31st October,1981, The night of Halloween that left indelible mark on wizarding history.

* * *

well here's a lil um teaser tell me what you thought . Any reviews would be appreciative  
see ya later lovely peeps


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Am back ,to write…shit, well hopefully you guys like the story so far and without further ado~

Dialogues "Serious"

Thoughts 'serious'

spells/other beings **"Serious"**

* * *

**Chapter #02 : Decisions**

A teenage boy was comfortably sleeping in luxurious looking bed, sun peered the room brightening the young boy's face. Bright greens eyes opened as the sunlight falls. He yawned and stretched his limbs trying to keep his tiredness away. A knock on the door brought harry out of his drowsiness as he muttered "come in" at the visitor.

"Oh ho look at the birthday boy getting his beauty sleep, if he would be so kind to freshen up so we can start our day?" door opened as smirking Sirius appeared at which harry rolled his eyes. "Shut up padfoot" Sirius ruffled Harry's hairs and smiled at the pouting boy.

"Happy Birthday Son" three words which brought a smile out of harry. "Thanks dad" Harry replied cheerfully as he looked at his godfather with a grin. "Now hurry up, we have to go to Diagon Alley and collect your first-y supplies. Moony will meet us later". The mention of supplies seemed to excite harry as he bounced couple of steps to the Bathroom. Sirius looked at the excited boy remembering how his life took an unexpected turn few years ago…for the better.

* * *

**Flashback**

The room was filled with silence as the every person sat with somber expression. The meeting of Order of the phoenix was currently held as attack on Longbottom family and Potter family happened. Every member were pretty fond of the couples and were mourning of the death of beautiful souls.

"Today we lost our two of the most promising members to the death and lost other two to the insanity, though the Dark lord was perished by the chosen one, the fight is not over " Both sadness and little relief flew across the faces of the member. "Now onto the meeting, Potter Fidelius charm failed as Dark Lord apparently was able to find them…Only way to undo such spell is Secret Keeper willingly gave out the information..." Every face in the room lit up with horror as treachery was implied and Sirius who was sitting near a crib found himself the center of attention. "YOU BASTARD! " Molly screeched at the only Black who was sitting at the end of the room.

"Shut up Molly, I was not the secret keeper of the fidelius. It was Peter, stupid rat is on the run, if it wasn't for harry I would have killed the rat and be done with it." Sirius spoke calmly with evident venom in his voice. "How can we trust your words Black" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked. "I Sirius Black, did not betrayed James Potter and Lily Potter and was not the secret keeper, so mote it be" A light flashed in the room indicating the completion of the magical oath. Other were more at ease after that, nobody noticed a nod Remus gave to the Sirius as they both promised a painful end to their traitor of a 'brother'

"Which bring me to another subject, as you see Harry here is without any parents. We must decide who shall take care of the boy who lived." Chitter-chattering filled the room. "Harry must stay with us, he will be raised lovingly surrounded with brother to support him!" Molly sounded her opinion with a delighted expression. "Not to be rude but you already have six children Molly and seventh on the way I don't think it would be suitable for Harry to live the life of negligence" Molly seemed to be red fire at the words of Mad eye moody as everybody else shared a chuckle.

"May I suggest a way." Everybody shifted their attention to Dumbledore. "Lily protected Harry with some type of blood ritual shield, to recharge such wards Harry must live near his blood relative….There is a sister of lily who Is muggle but can raised Harry which will be safe for him and also will provide Harry with loving family he need." As everyone falls into silence weighing the Headmaster's opinion, Albus smiled as his first step of plan falling accordingly.

"Nonsense!" A voice in the corner shook everyone out of their thoughts. Sirius stood up from his seat holding harry in his hand, who was innocently playing with his hair. "Lily's sister and her husband are nothing more than a magic hating bunch of fools , leaving Harry with them will not only bring hatred and negligence to Harry but also violence." Albus paled at the speech of Lord Black as other gave The Headmaster a confused stare.

"My boy you must be exaggerating, they can't be that bad." Sirius seemed more infuriated at Albus. "You don't know Albus, you haven't met them. Lily herself told me and Remus about them" Remus nodded in approval. Room again was filled with silence as member of the order take in the new information.

"What do you suggest then Sirius..?" Mad eye questioned with raised eyebrow already having basic idea of what the answer was going to be. Sirius smirked at the question as everyone looked at him curiously.

"With me of course. I am his godfather and legally his magical guardian. The duty falls to me to raise the son of fallen brother of mine." Sirius spoke with tone of certainty looking like a true Lord Black. Albus started sweating as his plan fell out of his reached for now.

**Flashback end**

* * *

**Diagon Alley**

"Finally I can get a Pet! And a wand….a personal wand!" Sirius grin at his supposedly drooling godson. Harry was wearing a black cap to hide his lightning scar, getting rid of glasses using lenses instead did wonder to the boy's look as his green eyes seemed more glowing and menacing. His curly Hairs framing his face giving him handsome boyish look. "Look Sirius! Ollivanders." Sirius chuckled at harry excited face because of finally having a wand and performing wonders. "First stop is gringotts remember" Harry pouted at his Godfather.

Entering a Big white structure of Gringotts, pair of Godson and father went to the desk of Manager Griphook. "Good evening Griphook "Sirius spoke to the goblin invested in his work on the desk. " Ah Lord Black and Heir of Potter and Black, What do I owe pleasure to your visits today." Harry and Sirius had friendly relation with the goblin as both of them hold prestigious amount of gold in the bank. "We would like to enter the Black vault to get somethings." Sirius replied. " Sure follow me" Both of them followed the old goblin holding a lamp to their vault . Entering the vault which contains various amounts of treasure from gems, gold to weapons and books. Sirius collect large amount of gold into his weightless bag as harry looked around for anything interesting. Sirius called Harry before he wondered too far.

"Harry I am giving these two things which will help you through your life at Hogwarts. First these are rings of heir of black and Potter these will not only define your position in wizarding world but also will save you from possible legilimens and harmful potions." Harry took the two rings graciously while thanking his godfather who give him a smile. "And here is the Map of Marauders. It can tell you any person's position in the Hogwarts wherever they may be. You don't know how many pranks we did using this map" Sirius mischievous smirk brought a laugh out of Harry . "Thanks Padfoot, I will make good use of it " Sirius patted Harry on head muttering 'sure you will brat'

* * *

After completing their Gringotts business the pair went to the Ollivanders. Harry was ecstatic at the prospect of finally getting his own wand ."Lord Black! and look who we have here…Harry Potter finally here to get his wand, Welcome to Ollivanders" Harry smiled at the wand maker who looked just as excited as Harry at the thought of another wand choosing ceremony. "Good to see you again Ollivander, Harry here, is impatient at getting his wand." Harry step forward at the old man who start inspecting the customer.

"hmmm I think I know just what to do." The wand maker disappeared in shelves and returned after minute with a box. Harry opened the box to find a wooden wand carved with great skills, he took the wand and gave it flick which cause a tremor at the shop. Harry looking embarrassed put the wand down quickly as Sirius chuckled in the back ground. "Fascinating, oh yes truly interesting" Ollivander said as he disappeared yet again in the shelves.

After dozen or so wand and few destroyed shelves Harry finally met his match. It was a beautifully carved wand with a slight bluish tint to it and little bit longer than usual. "Ah yes of course one of my finest creations. It is made up of Acacia wood extremely rare fused with Phoenix feather and Zouwu's hair , I guess nothing less would meet the standards of Boy who lived" Harry who was too busy inspecting his wand gave a slight nod. "Thank you Ollivander, It was good doing business with you" Sirius said putting the required money at the table. "Pleasures all mine Lord Black" Ollivander spoke softly as they exited the shop. "Now Harry being a heir gave you some benefits such as you can perform magic anywhere unlike other kids who can only perform in Hogwarts but beware Magic in front of Muggle is Prohibited okay." Grinning Harry replied nonchalantly "Of course Padfoot." Sirius sighed hopefully everything went smooth..'well atleast as smooth as thing can be with little harry.'

Getting Harry his robes and pet were less time consuming .A pet owl which was decided by both Harry and Sirius was bought, it was a beautiful snow white with large yellow eyes, Harry named him Hedwig. They met with Moony later that night on dinner. The small family of three shared their tales of the day. The day were coming closer when Harry would have to enter the wizarding world and face the challenges all while living up to his name..

* * *

**okay so that's it,Now i was thinking of maybe skipping some years(like upto 3rd?) should I? or start from scratch ? anyway I have some ideas for making Harry a lil bit different in use of magic he will have some distinct magic tricks up to his sleeves. and with Sirius he have this laid back cheery kinda attitude but it will be lil calm collected with others anyways tell me what you think and yeah love you all~ later **

**Next chapter : Hogwarts!**

**P.s : I know there are loads of grammatical mistakes. ,I was too lazy to correct xD give me time i ll do betteeeer**


End file.
